Skinny Love
by xThisGirlIsOnFirex
Summary: Being skinny isn't bad, right? Especially when you are the head cheerleader of the school, but what happens when Santana takes one step too close to the edge? Unholy Trinity friendship/Brittana romance.
1. Chapter 1

Skinny Love 

Santana took a deep breath as she arrived for health class, nearly half an hour late. Mrs Patrick was quite a strict, old lady who yelled when someone was even a minute late so she had a reason to be nervous. She knocked lightly on the door before turning the handle and making her way inside. Everyone was in the middle of working on their class project and all eyes were on her as soon as she walked in.

"Santana, care to explain to me why you are so late for my class?" Mrs Patrick asked, sitting her glasses neatly on the tip of her nose. Santana didn't answer her and just bit her lip nervously. "Please join your group and do not let it happen again!" She snapped. Santana nodded and went to sit on the floor with Brittany and Quinn at the very back corner of the room.

"Why are you so late?" Quinn hissed.

"Sorry, I...I wasn't feeling too good," Santana whispered back to her and got comfortable as Quinn handed her the pen. Santana was the one with the neatest handwriting so Quinn and Brittany usually let her write. "What illness are we writing about then?" Santana asked as she wrote all three of their names at the very top of their poster.

"Anorexia," Brittany told her. Santana just nodded and wrote the word 'eating disorders' down in the middle of the page. "Okay so I know that the two types are anorexia and bulimia," Brittany said as Santana wrote the types down.

"Isn't Bulimia where you eat but you make yourself throw up after?" Quinn asked and Brittany nodded. "Maybe we should focus on symptoms as well," Quinn said, "The main symptom is of course probably weight loss because you're basically not eating, so weight loss and dizziness."

"Is dizziness a word?" Brittany asked and raised an eyebrow. Quinn just laughed and shook her head. "What about...um...lying?"

"Yeah you lie about eating but it isn't really a symptom," Quinn said, "What do you think San? You've not said anything." Santana shrugged her shoulders and remained silent. "Mood swings!" Quinn said and clicked her fingers, "Because the hunger gets you quite hormonal sometimes, write that down." Santana nodded and wrote it under symptoms. "I can't believe we have to work on this poster over the next couple of weeks."

"I'll get bored," Brittany yawned, "And then we have to present it to the class. San hates that."

"You're good at presentations," Quinn pointed out to Santana.

"Yeah," she mumbled and shrugged, "I hate them though, my stomach goes all knotty and I feel sick."

"I think everyone gets nervous before presentations," Quinn said, "Even Berry."

"Yeah," Santana answered and winced in pain clutching at her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked, seeing her pain.

"Yeah," she reassured them and managed a faint nod, "Can we please just get on with this?" As soon as the bell rang for end of class, Santana dropped the pen and picked up her bag before running from the room.

"You go after her," Quinn said. Brittany nodded and left the poster with Quinn before running off after Santana. She was walking down the corridor, on her way to her locker so the blonde managed to catch up to her friend.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked, gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's just too much to deal with," Santana said and shook her head. That was all she said though before walking off. Brittany left it; she knew when Santana wanted to talk and this was a time where she definitely didn't want to.

**I know, new story! I know there are some people out there who'll complain about me posting another new story so if you are one of those people, please don't. I'll still be updating my others, don't worry.**

**Leave a review and let me know what you think. Lots of Unholy Trinity friendship to come.**

**Thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Happy birthday Quinn!" The glee club all shouted in unison as balloons and streamers were thrown up in the air. Quinn squealed as one of the balloons that Kurt had thrown hit her in the face. "Happy birthday girl," Mercedes added and gave her a hug.

"Present time!" Rachel said and handed her parcel to Quinn. Quinn thanked her and sat down on the couch beside Santana to unwrap it. It was a tradition of Quinn's to have all of her close friends over for her birthday party; she'd never invited Rachel before though.

"Thanks for all the presents guys," Quinn thanked them when she'd opened them all, "When do you all want to eat?"

"Now please," Finn begged, "I'm sick of pop and potato chips, I want real food."

"Is pizza okay for everyone?" Quinn asked. They nodded, all happy with pizza so Quinn went to grab a notepad and pen, a menu and a phone. "Okay Rachel, vegetarian?" She guessed and Rachel nodded, "Kurt?"

"I'll just have a cheese and tomato," Kurt said.

"Make that two," Brittany smiled and raised her hand.

"San?" Quinn asked, glancing towards her friend, "What do you want?"

"I'm alright thanks," Santana said politely and shrugged her shoulders.

"You don't want anything?" Quinn asked, "It's my birthday, you need to have something. Come on."

"I'll just share with Britt," Santana said, "I don't feel that hungry to be honest." Quinn just nodded and moved on. The others sat and talked whilst Quinn made the order. As soon as the food arrived, it was getting to the point where everyone was starving. They all ate their pizza apart from Santana who just sat on the couch picking some cheese off of her slice. "I'm going to the bathroom," she sighed and put her slice down before heading on upstairs. Brittany waited for a bit before making an excuse to leave. She went upstairs to Quinn's bathroom and saw that the door was slightly ajar. She could hear the tap running and as she walked inside, Santana was kneeling on the floor in front of the toilet, throwing up.

"What's wrong?" Brittany panicked and sat on the edge of the bath, reaching across and rubbing gently at Santana's back.

"I don't feel well," Santana groaned and shook her head as she went to throw up again. "I did say I wasn't hungry, didn't I? The pizza just made me feel worst."

"You hardly ate any of it," Brittany pointed out, "You just picked at the cheese."

"It was the smell," Santana gagged, "I think I've finished now." The door opened and Quinn walked in, "Have you not heard of privacy?"

"It's my house," Quinn said and leant against the doorframe with her arms crossed, "What's wrong?" She asked, causing Santana to just roll her eyes.

"She isn't feeling well," Brittany whispered, "Stomach bug." Santana nodded in agreement.

"I might head home," Santana said as she stood up and flushed the chain, "See you at school tomorrow," she said and pushed past Quinn, rushing downstairs.

* * *

Santana closed her purple, lined notebook and tucked her pen into the front pocket of her backpack before turning a corner and going up to her locker. As she opened her locker door, Quinn came round the corner with a smile on her face.

"Hey, can I have a word?" She asked quite seriously. Santana faintly nodded, clutching the notebook to her chest. "How are you feeling now?" She asked her.

"Fine," Santana shrugged, "Thanks for asking. Was your birthday fun?" Quinn nodded and there was a sudden awkward silence, "Good." Quinn sighed, knowing that something was obviously going on with Santana. She also knew that she couldn't force the Latina to talk though.

"You know I'm here for you, alright?" Quinn said gently and Santana nodded her head, beginning to feel quite uncomfortable. "Been writing?" Quinn asked, gesturing her head towards the notebook.

"Yeah," Santana whispered, actually wanting to get away from this conversation.

"What sort of thing do you write about?" Quinn asked.

"Just the usual crap," Santana shrugged, "I have to go," she quickly added and slammed her locker door shut, heading towards her next class. She didn't go to class though; instead she went and sat in the quiet room.

She shut the door behind her and turned the light on before taking a seat at the big, round table in the centre of the room. The quiet room was probably her favourite room in the school; posters about low self esteem, depression and self harm hung on the walls, a red bookshelf full of books sat in the corner of the room with a red rug and yellow and red bean bags and around the table sat different coloured chairs. The teachers desk stood at the very front with a drawer of folders for every student who used the room. Santana didn't have one but none of the teachers knew that she used the quiet room. She opened her notebook up at page fifteen and began to write. The door opened and an autistic boy called Jimmy walked in.

"Hi Jimmy," Santana smiled. Secretly, Santana liked Jimmy and thought of him as a little brother. He was the same age as her, although he acted like he was about six.

"What are you doing in here?" Jimmy asked and threw his bag down onto the table, "It's my working time."

"I just needed some time to myself," she said. "Am I allowed to stay?"

"Yeah San, I like you," Jimmy smiled and sat down opposite her with his workbook. Santana smiled back and began writing again.

She wrote about a teenage girl who struggled with being happy. She had two beautiful best friends who she was totally jealous of; they were both lovely with wonderful figures and she wished that she looked like that. She wrote about the girl cutting her wrists, crying constantly and binge eating every night before making herself throw up.

**Thanks for the reviews. I'm so glad people like this story. **


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm home!" Emilio Lopez shouted to his family as he walked through the door of his house late that evening, "Where's my little girl then?" He asked. Santana was sitting on the couch writing and she looked up when she heard her dad. He walked in and ran over, hugging her. "You're getting too big to lift," he chuckled and ruffled her hair, "What are you writing?"

"Just a story," Santana shrugged.

"You and your stupid books," Aletta said as she came in after putting the chicken in for dinner, "You need to try and think realistically Santana, before you know it you'll be graduating and thinking about what you want to do in the future and being a writer is not very realistic. There are many people who waste their time writing a book and never get published."

"I don't know what I want to do," Santana whispered.

"You want to be a doctor, don't you?" Aletta asked, "Like your dad." Santana pulled a face; her mom knew that she fainted at the first sight of blood, "Or a lawyer, you're great at expressing your opinion."

"Let's not talk about this now," Emilio said, "When will dinner be ready?"

"Not for a while yet, I have only just put the chicken in," Aletta told him in that snappy tone that Santana absolutely hated.

"I'm not hungry anyway," Santana said, "I had a really big lunch at school today."

"More for us," Emilio chuckled and nudged his daughter's arm. Santana smiled and closed her notebook before going upstairs. The doorbell soon rang and Aletta answered it to see Quinn standing there.

"Hello Quinn, we haven't seen you in a while," she said. Santana and Quinn had known each other for almost ten years but when Quinn got pregnant, the two had drifted apart. "How's your mom?"

"She's fine thank you, is Santana in?" Aletta nodded, "I wanted to just ask if she was okay, she seemed slightly off at school today."

"I don't think she's feeling too well," Aletta said, "Turned down a chicken dinner which is usually her favourite. She said she had a huge lunch at school today though."

"Really?" Quinn asked, shutting the door behind her, "She...She didn't have lunch today, said she had a big breakfast."

"Santana doesn't eat breakfast," Aletta scoffed, "Never has done and never will." Quinn pursed her lips together and headed up the stairs to Santana's bedroom. Aletta shook her head and went back into the kitchen. Quinn found Santana's room and shoved the door open, storming in. Santana was sitting at her desk whilst her golden labrador Bobby lay curled up at her feet. Both jumped up when Quinn stormed in.

"You did not have a big breakfast," Quinn pointed out straight away and slammed Santana's bedroom door shut. Quinn sat down on the bed and stared at her friend, "Santana, what's going on? You never have breakfast which is fair enough because not many people do but you skipped lunch and now you're skipping dinner. What's going on? Are you sick?" Quinn looked towards the door and her voice turned to a whisper, "Pregnant?"

"No," Santana snapped and crossed her arms, "I'm not fucking pregnant, I'm not like you Quinn. I've just not been feeling well and I did actually have breakfast this morning."

"Your mom said you didn't,"

"I did though!" Santana screamed in tears, "Why does no one ever believe me?"

"I'm not saying I don't believe you, I'm just saying what your mom told me and if you did have breakfast then why would she say that you didn't?"

"She didn't see me!" Santana yelled. Quinn shot her a confused look. "I had breakfast upstairs in my bedroom."

"Then why didn't you tell her that?" Quinn asked in a stern tone, "Look Santana, can you please tell me what the truth is here? Hardly anything is making sense and it just sounds like lie after lie after lie." Santana didn't answer her. "Stay here," Quinn pointed her finger at Santana and stormed downstairs to the kitchen. She soon came back with a couple of cookies, eating one herself and handing the other to Santana, "Eat it."

"Dinner will be ready soon," Santana mumbled.

"The chicken is barely cooked yet," Quinn yelled, "And you said you weren't even having dinner, now eat the damn cookie!"

"Why are you getting so worked up about this?" Santana yelled back. She snatched the cookie from Quinn and broke a little bit off, putting it into her mouth. Quinn watched her with a concerned look but said nothing else.

"Alright," she sighed deeply, "I have to go now," she gave Santana a hug and left the room. Santana waited until she'd gone and went downstairs to her parents. Aletta was in the middle of cooking.

"I don't see why you can't be more like that Quinn girl," she told her daughter, "Sure, she got pregnant at sixteen but she did the right thing in putting that baby up for adoption and at least she doesn't lie to her parents."

"Mom, I'm sorry," Santana apologised and leant against the doorframe with her arms crossed.

"And what's all this crap about wanting to be a writer? It's not going to happen Santana, I wish you'd realise that." Santana nodded faintly. "Now, are you going to sit down with me and your father and have dinner or not?"

"No," Santana whispered and shook her head, "I'm not hungry," she added before turning and going back upstairs to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

Santana sat upright in her sleeping bag and glanced across at the digital clock on Brittany's bedside table. 2:33am. Brittany was sleeping peacefully in her bed, clutching her stuffed duck to her stomach whilst Lord Tubbington was curled up asleep at her feet. Quinn meanwhile was lying next to Santana in her own sleeping bag, still completely asleep. Santana took a deep breath and slowly climbed out, tip-toeing towards the door.

"Ow shit," she cursed under her breath as she bashed her toe on something and looked down at what she'd hit. "Why does Brittany keep a fucking bowling ball in her room?" She asked herself before walking out of the bedroom.

She held on tight to the bannister and made her way into the kitchen. She didn't feel as embarrassed doing this in Brittany's house, her mom treated her like she was one of the family. She opened up one of the cupboards and grabbed two full bags of potato chips before chucking them onto the table. She hadn't eaten a thing for about a week and she was actually starving. She opened up more cupboards and grabbed everything that she could find; chocolate, ice-cream, candy and last but not least a huge chocolate cake that stood in the centre of the refrigerator. Carefully, she dipped her finger into the chocolate icing and had a tiny bit of it. She finished off the cake and the chips and the chocolate and the ice-cream and candy and made her way to the downstairs bathroom that was next to the kitchen.

"Okay," she took a deep breath and lifted the toilet seat up. She stuck two of her fingers down her throat until she began gagging and throwing up into the toilet. There was soon a loud knock on the door and Quinn stormed in.

"What the hell are you doing?" She yelled walking over and grabbing Santana by the arms. She was still in the middle of throwing up so Quinn took her through to the kitchen, grabbed a washing up bowl and handed it to her, "Throw up into that," she said sternly, pushing Santana into the living room. Santana collapsed on the couch, throwing up once more into the bucket. Quinn stood in the doorway and waited until she was done. "What did I just see?" Quinn asked quietly and took the bowl from Santana, handing her a tissue to wipe at her mouth with. She sighed and sat down beside her friend; both of them completely silent. "Well," Quinn shrugged, "Talk."

"What about?" Santana coughed.

"What?" Quinn snapped. "What about? I don't know Santana! How about why you are eating half of the groceries Britt has here or how about why I find you throwing up right after it? And don't tell me it's a bloody stomach bug because I am done pretending that I don't know what's going on here! I care about you Santana so for fucks sake, whatever is going on talk to me!"

"I'm sorry," Santana sobbed and completely broke down, "I'm just so horribly fat and ugly, I needed to lose weight. It started with just a diet but then I just couldn't stop, I couldn't Quinn!"

"Who thinks you're fat?" Quinn asked. "Because I can tell you Santana, you are far from that. You're beautiful."

"I used to get bullied loads in middle school, I was never good enough for anyone," Santana cried, "I got bullied loads, I was teased and sometimes I still see those kids outside of school and it still gets to me. I'm not even good enough for my own mom."

"Can...Can I ask you something?" Quinn asked, "When I got you in here, those...those scars on your wrist?"

"It's just the only pain I can still control," Santana sniffed as Quinn rubbed her shoulder. "I'm so sorry." Quinn held her arms out and pulled Santana into a comforting hug, tensing up and sighing deeply when she felt how skinny the Latina actually was. "You know those stories I write? They're...They're about me. I write them to make myself feel better." Santana reached across to the coffee table and picked up her notebook that she'd left there that evening before handing it to Quinn. "You can read a bit if you want."

"Alright," Quinn whispered and opened up the notebook to read. Santana sat and wiped at her watery eyes and runny nose with a tissue whilst Quinn read the first chapter of her book. "San, come here," she said once she'd done and gave her another hug, "Look, you need help."

"I know," Santana cried into her shoulder, "I know."

"Come on, it's almost three o'clock and we have school tomorrow," Quinn said and patted Santana's back, "Let's just get back to bed, yeah? We could both do with the sleep."

"Okay," Santana faintly nodded, "Thank you."

"Come on," Quinn smiled. Santana nodded again and stood up, giving Quinn a hug and going upstairs. Quinn thought that she'd better tidy up the kitchen before Brittany wakes up; she couldn't know what Santana was doing to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope people are still keeping up with this story. I'd hate to think that it actually lost readers. **

Quinn spotted Santana at her locker and in her opinion, she looked quite upset and annoyed and as if she was having a bad day. Quinn smiled and walked over to her, standing behind and playing with the Latinas long hair.

"Hey beautiful," she said kindly, actually meaning it and not just saying it to cheer Santana up.

"Am I?" Santana scoffed without turning round to face Quinn.

"Yes you are, I keep saying that to you and I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it," Quinn smiled, "You alright?" She asked and nudged Santana's arm. Santana slammed her locker door shut and nodded, throwing her backpack onto her right shoulder. "Come on, English class will make you feel better," Quinn placed an arm round her and the two headed to English class. Santana sat beside Brittany whilst Quinn sat on her own in front of them.

"Okay class, creative writing today," Miss Tumbridge said with a smile as she walked in. Miss Tumbridge was Santana's favourite teacher; she was always so nice and understanding.

"Your favourite," Brittany winked at Santana who nodded in agreement.

"I want you all to write a small one page essay about yourself," Miss Tumbridge said as she handed each student a lined sheet of paper, "This has to be as descriptive as possible and involve things such as what you like doing, what you are good at and what you want to succeed in the future. You will be marked on this so try and make it your best piece of work and as per usual, spelling and grammar do count."

Santana sighed deeply and picked up her purple pen, staring at her blank bit of paper. She glanced across at Brittany who had already started although she had written in red crayon and had several spelling mistakes already.

"You're an excellent singer," Brittany said when she realised that Santana wasn't writing anything, "you're caring and a great listener, you have a wonderful imagination and can think up the most amazing stories. You're amazing San."

"Thanks," Santana whispered and shrugged her shoulders.

"Santana, are you alright?" Miss Tumbridge asked as she walked past her and Brittany's desk. She nodded at the teacher and smiled weakly. "Can I have a word with you outside please?" Everyone began talking amongst themselves as Santana got up and followed the teacher out of the room. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Fine," Santana lied quietly.

"You're usually my best student, it's the first time I've ever seen a blank page from you in the first five minutes of class," she said.

"I don't know what to write," Santana confessed and shrugged her shoulders.

"It's easy Santana, you can think up fictional stories about absolutely anything but you can't think of what to write about yourself," she pointed out with a laugh, "What are you good at?"

"Nothing," she muttered under her breath.

"There must be something, you're good at writing for one thing and cheerleading of course and aren't you in glee club? You must be good at singing."

"Yeah well I might be quitting that," Santana sighed.

"Why is that?" She shrugged. "Santana, what's the matter?"

"Just my mom," Santana said, "Says some stuff, you know? Look it doesn't matter, I...I know what to write now," Santana soon turned and headed back into the classroom, going to sit back beside Brittany.

"What did she want?" Quinn asked, turning round.

"Doesn't matter," Santana whispered and picked up her pen, beginning to write all of the things that Brittany and Miss Tumbridge had said to her. Once class had finished, Santana handed her essay into Miss Tumbridge who smiled as she read it over.

"Quinn, Brittany, could I talk to the two of you for a minute?" She asked when Santana had left. The two blondes glanced at each other and walked over to the teacher. "Is Santana okay?"

"Yeah course she is," Brittany said, "Why?"

"Outside, she...she told me that she was going to quit glee," Miss Tumbridge said, "Is there something going on?" Quinn was silent, knowing that she couldn't mention her and Santana's two thirty am chat the other night. "I'll let you both go but you are her friends and I just thought that you'd like to know."

"Thank you," Quinn thanked her as she and Brittany left the English classroom. Santana was sitting in the library reading a book at the very back corner.

"Hey, Miss Tumbridge just spoke to us," Quinn told her. She looked up from her book.

"She said you wanted to quit glee," Brittany put in. Santana got back to her book. Impatient, Quinn grabbed it from her and clamped it shut.

"What the hell are you doing Quinn?" Santana screamed.

"Saving you from a big mistake," Quinn said, "Why would you want to quit glee? It makes you happy and you are such a talented singer!"

"Because my mom thinks it's a waste of time, same as the writing."

"Your mom is wrong," Brittany said and gave Santana a hug. Santana just shrugged her shoulders and wiped a tear away from her face, "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"I just want to make her happy so she will love me," Santana sniffed.

"Your mom does love you," Quinn said as her eyes widened in shock, "She does love you, you can't please everyone though Santana. You can't just stop doing the things you love because others want you to, it doesn't work that way. I can see you being a writer when you're older, a writer with an amazing voice. There aren't many kids out there who have a writing and a singing talent all in one." Santana thanked her quietly. "Look, if things get too much with your mom then you can always stay at my place."

"Yeah," Brittany agreed and gave Santanas cheek a loving kiss, "Or mine."


	6. Chapter 6

"So, are you sure you're okay with preparing this meal?" Burt Hummel asked his son as he checked on the turkey for the sixth billionth time, "Because I don't have to go."

"Dad, go," Kurt said, "You and Carol haven't been out together in ages and Thanksgiving is a good opportunity. Me and Finn can handle everything before the glee club come round, I've even cooked a vegan option for Rachel. See how organised I am?"

"I know you have everything under control," Burt chuckled, "I just feel bad for leaving you all on your own, we always spend Thanksgiving together."

"That was before you got married," Kurt smiled, "I'm older now Dad, I can do things on my own so you can have some husband and wife time with Carol. We'll be fine, honestly."

"Just text me if you need anything," Burt patted his back as he grabbed his car keys and slipped his jacket on, "Honey, we have to get going if we want to make dinner for eight."

"Coming!" Carol called down, "Bye Finn sweetie, see you later Kurt," Kurt smiled as he waved his dad and Carol off before getting back to preparing the meal. Finn soon came downstairs.

"Need any help?" He yawned, placing his hands on the back of the chair.

"No, you just stay away from the kitchen. Watch the game or the parade or something."

"I'll go with the game," he laughed, "I'm not you Kurt, I don't do parades." He shook his head and rolled his eyes as he headed into the living room to turn the TV on. Rachel and Mercedes were the first to arrive; the turkey had finished cooking and Kurt was just setting the table and getting drinks ready. Quinn, Santana and Brittany were the last. Quinn stormed in and threw her coat down, running a hand through her hair.

"What's wrong with you Fabray?" Kurt joked, seeing that she looked a little hassled and pissed off.

"Nothing!" Santana snapped at him, "I'm sure she's fine Lady Face."

"Have you two had an argument or something?" Kurt asked, sensing the tension between the two girls.

"Yes," Brittany said and nodded at Kurt, "They have so just leave them, they won't even tell me what they're fighting over and I've asked like hundreds of times already."

"Because it's nothing!" Santana snapped, "Let's just not worry about it." She pushed past both Quinn and Brittany and made her way to where everyone else was already sitting. She could feel Quinn staring at her as they sat down to eat but she tried not to take notice. Stabbing at the turkey with her fork, she had a mouthful and Quinn's eyes widened. A smile spread across her face as she saw that Santana was actually eating properly; she wasn't picking at bits, eating slowly or saying she wasn't hungry. She was actually eating. "Excuse me?" Santana said as all the colour drained from her face. She stood up from her chair and went to walk off, suddenly collapsing to the floor.

"Santana!" Quinn screeched forgetting all about their argument and rushing over to her. Santana's eyes were closed but she began shaking rapidly and coughing, throwing up onto the carpet. "Oh god San," Quinn grabbed her napkin from the table and wiped at her mouth, "Brittany, help me sit her up," Quinn ordered the blonde who was in complete shock. "San, come on, sit up for us or you're going to choke," she soothed as Santana continued being sick.

"I'll call an ambulance," Kurt said and rushed to the phone, dialling for an ambulance straight away, "Hello, yeah, ambulance please," he said in a panic, "I...I don't know, my friend has collapsed and I...I don't know..."

"Give it here!" Quinn clicked her fingers at him. She now had Santana sat up and leaning against her. Kurt nodded and handed her the phone, "Hello, yeah she's anorexic," Quinn said quickly without thinking. Everyone looked over at her in shock. "Yeah she collapsed and she's throwing up, I've managed to sit her up so she won't choke but she's still sort of unconscious." Brittany soon burst into tears and ran out of the room as Kurt flopped down onto the couch with his head in his hands. "Okay, please hurry, thank you," Quinn thanked and hung up the phone, placing it on the floor beside her, "It's alright San," Quinn soothed and looked up, "Can someone please go and check on Brittany?"

"I'll go," Tina offered and left the room. Brittany was sitting on the steps in the hallway. "Hey," Tina whispered and sat beside her, "Bit of a shock, huh? Seeing her in that state?"

"Yeah," Brittany sniffed and wiped at her watery eyes with her sleeve, "I should have guessed what was going on, I've been with her loads lately and I just...I don't know, I didn't spot the signs."

"None of us did," Tina comforted, "But she'll be okay; an ambulance is on it's way now." Brittany nodded faintly.

"Brittany!" Quinn called through from the living room. Brittany looked up.

"Go on, go and see what Quinn wants," Tina said. Brittany nodded and headed through.

"Hey, the ambulance is going to be here in a minute," Quinn said, stroking at Santana's hair, "Wanna ride with her?" Brittany nodded and knelt down on the floor, "San, Santana," Quinn spoke into her ear, "Brittany's going to ride with you." She still didn't respond. Tina soon came through with the paramedics. "Thank god, thanks Tina." Quinn and Brittany stayed with Santana as the paramedics checked her over and placed her on the stretcher.

"You say she hasn't been eating?" One of them asked as they got Santana into the ambulance.

"No," Quinn shook her head, "And if she does, she...she usually makes herself throw up after. Can Brittany ride with her? She's San's best friend."

"Of course, in you get sweetie," she said to Brittany. Brittany smiled and climbed into the back of the ambulance with Santana. "We'll help her, don't worry," she reassured Quinn and climbed into the back before shutting the door. The sirens went off and Quinn watched as the ambulance drove away.

"I have to go," Quinn said to Kurt when she went back inside, "Sorry but I...I..."

"We understand, go ahead," Kurt said, "She'll be okay. Do you want someone to come with you?"

"No," Quinn shook her head, "I'd rather be by myself, besides I need to ring my mom and San's parents and stuff." They nodded as Quinn left and headed out to her car, driving off to the hospital. When Quinn arrived, she rushed straight into the hospital and saw Brittany sitting in the waiting room. "Hey," Quinn whispered and ran to give her a hug, "Where is she?"

"They took her to a room," Brittany said quietly, tears in her eyes, "They told me to wait out here, her dad's in there with her though."

"It's my fault," Quinn sighed and sat down in a chair beside Brittany. "I knew, I should have done something sooner."

"It's not your fault," Brittany said, "I've been with Santana, I should have realised that something was going on." Emilio Lopez soon came over to the two girls, "Is she okay? Please tell me she's okay," Brittany began crying as Quinn placed an arm round her. "Is she...d...dead?"

"No, she isn't," Emilio told her, "She's not dead."

"Oh my god, what happened?" Quinn gasped.

"Her body failed and she just collapsed," Emilio said, "She's in a coma to help her body regain strength and she's having to be fed through tubes."

"I'm so sorry," Quinn cried, "I should have done something."

"You did the right thing by bringing her here and explaining what was going on," Emilio told Quinn, "How long have you known?"

"Couple of weeks," Quinn whispered. "Can we see her?" Emilio smiled and nodded. Quinn and Brittany both stood up and took each other's hands before making their way into Santana's room.


	7. Chapter 7

"Whooo!" Finn yelled as he pulled a party popper. The different coloured streamers all flew out, falling onto Santana's bed. Santana laughed as Finn gave her a hug and Puck threw some more balloons over her head. "Good to see you're awake," Finn said, rubbing her back.

"We have presents!" Mercedes said happily, throwing a pile of parcels onto the bed, "Glad you're okay girl."

"Thanks," Santana smiled, shrugging her shoulders. Brittany perched on the edge of the bed and placed an arm round Santana's shoulder, smiling and giving her a hug. Quinn was just sat in the corner chair, watching and twirling a strand of her hair round her finger.

"Finn wanted to get you chocolates," Rachel said, "But um...we...we thought that um...you know...I'm going to shut up now," she raised her hands and went to stand behind Finn.

"Yeah you do that Rach," Mercedes laughed, "How are you feeling?" She asked Santana.

"Alright," Santana shrugged, "Better than before, still feeling a bit weak but the doctor said that's natural."

"Open the presents," Tina said, "I think you'll like them." Santana reached for the first parcel from Brittany and opened it. "Think of it as an early Christmas." The door soon opened and Kurt walked in with a 'get well soon' balloon. "Hey Kurt."

"Hi guys," Kurt smiled at everyone and wrapped his arms round Santana, "Hey, how are you then?"

"Fine, thanks for the balloon,"

"Yeah? The hospital gift shop did have pink ones but I thought getting you one of those would be a bit mean," he laughed and tied it to the end of the bed. The present from Brittany was a teddy bear that had 'get well soon' written across it's stomach, "That's so cute," Kurt said, snatching it from Santana.

"Not yours," Santana snatched it back from him and turned to Brittany, "Thanks Britt, I love it."

"Here," Quinn sighed, storming over to the bed and tossing Santana an oblong package, "From me," she added and crossed her arms across her chest. Everyone went silent for a while, sensing the tension and Kurt bit his lip.

"Did um...anyone notice those really warm hand-dryers in the bathroom?" Finn asked and gestured towards the door.

"No, let's go and check them out!" Puck said with excitement as they all walked towards the door. "Brittany!" Puck called to the blonde. Brittany kissed Santana's head and went to follow them.

"Um...thanks for the um..." Santana said nervously, holding up Quinn's parcel.

"You haven't seen what it is yet," Quinn said and shrugged, "You might not like it." Santana opened it up and saw that it was a purple notebook with lined pages and a purple pen to go with it. "I know purple is your favourite colour so..."

"I love it," Santana nodded, "Thanks."

"Do you realise how scared I was when you were in that state?" Quinn asked and sat down in the chair beside Santana's bed, picking at her fingernails and chewing on them nervously, "When you were unconscious and throwing up, I didn't know what to do. My first reaction was to just get you upright so you wouldn't choke on your own vomit and I...God, I was so scared Santana."

"I know," Santana whispered and hung her head, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, I knew what was going on so I should have done something sooner. Don't blame yourself."

"Thanks for the notebook," Santana thanked her quietly.

"You'll be able to think up a cracking story idea now," Quinn managed to smile but looked away as soon as tears began forming in her eyes. She sniffled and wiped them away, Santana noticing.

"Hey, come here," Santana said and held her arms out. Quinn began sobbing as she wrapped her own arms round Santana, hugging her tightly, "I'm sorry Quinn, I really am. I'll be alright, the doctor mentioned some hospital therapy for whilst I'm in here and they're going to feed me through tubes so I...I get something in my system."

"Are they going to try you on any real food?" Quinn asked. Santana shrugged, "When do you get out?"

"I don't know," Santana whispered, "Hopefully soon." The door opened and everyone else walked back in. "Hi guys, sorry I...I'm not feeling too good so could you come back later?" Brittany nodded with disappointment and went to follow the others. "No Britt," Santana stopped her, "You can stay." She smiled and bounded over to the bed, giving Santana yet another hug.

"I'll leave you two alone," Quinn said and gave Santana's arm a comforting rub before walking out.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked, kneeling beside Santana's bed.

"Still feel a little weak, are you?" Santana asked, "I heard you were pretty upset when I passed out."

"It was when Quinn said about you being anorexic," Brittany whispered and Santana sighed deeply, "She had to mention it San, the paramedics wanted to know what was wrong with you and Kurt didn't know what to say."

"I'm not mad at her," Santana shook her head, "I'm not mad at anyone, apart from myself."

"Are you going to try eating again soon?" Brittany asked, "Please San," she added, beginning to beg.

"I...I c...can't," Santana choked up, tears in her eyes, "I'm so sorry Britt, I want to eat but I just can't."


	8. Chapter 8

"Why do I have to be in a wheelchair?" Santana asked as Brittany helped her out of bed and across to the wheelchair that was waiting in the doorway for her, "I can walk, there's nothing wrong with my legs."

"It's just to help you to your therapy session, your body will still be feeling a bit weak I'm afraid," the nurse said kindly to her, "Are your friends coming with you?" Santana faintly nodded and smiled at both Brittany and Quinn. The nurse wheeled Santana along the corridor and to the elevator with Quinn and Brittany following. They went up to the third floor and along to a very small room at the end with a red door. They went inside to what looked like a waiting room. "I'll let her know that you're here," the nurse smiled and walked through the other door. Quinn and Brittany sat down in the chairs in silence.

"Nervous?" Quinn asked and Santana nodded, "Don't be," she shook her head, "You'll be alright."

"Thanks," Santana whispered quietly as the door opened and the nurse walked back out.

"She's ready to see you now, would you like me to wheel you in?"

"I'm fine walking from here," Santana said stubbornly and got out of her wheelchair, Brittany helping her. She slowly made her way into the therapist's room with Quinn and Brittany. A small woman with brown, curly hair and glasses was sat at a desk, typing away on her computer.

"Hello, you must be Santana," she said with a smile, "I'm Sue, please shut the door behind you and take a seat. Are your friends staying?" Santana nodded and sat down, Quinn shutting the door and joining her and Brittany. "So Santana, how are you feeling today?"

"Alright," she shrugged her shoulders.

"Now, I have all of your information here. You've been starving yourself, so I here," Santana nodded and hung her head, "Why don't we start off with why you felt the urge to starve yourself?"

"Aren't you meant to ask me all those pointless questions about my hobbies and that first?" Santana questioned.

"San," Quinn hissed at her.

"Some therapists do work in that way, yes," Sue laughed, "But I'm the hospital therapist and I like to just ask the patients straight away why they are doing what they're doing. I find that it's best."

"Just do I guess," Santana mumbled and shrugged, "Starve myself I mean, my mom has never been that supportive and..."

"Your mom?" Sue interrupted. "Does she hurt you at all?"

"No," Santana shook her head, "She just isn't very supportive, I want to be a writer and she doesn't support that. Also, I...I used to get bullied a lot at my old school and I...I guess the real reason is that I...I just hate myself, I hate who I am and sometimes I wish that I could just d...die or...I don't know, I just hate my life."

"Excuse me?" Quinn sniffed and wiped at her eyes before walking out of the office.

"Do you want me to go and check on her?" Brittany asked but Santana shook her head, hoping that Quinn would actually come back.

"What sort of things does your mom say to you then Santana?" Sue asked.

"Just says I'm useless really," Santana admitted, "And that my dream of becoming a writer is never going to happen and that I'm wasting my life writing these stories. She says I'm stupid thinking that it's going to happen and that I'm worthless because I'm gay."

"Have you been hurting yourself any differently?" Sue whispered. Santana nodded and slowly rolled up her sleeve, revealing her self harm scars.

"San," Brittany shook her head at her, "Why?"

"I told you," Santana mumbled, "Can I leave now?"

"Not yet," Sue said, "Brittany, am I able to have a quick word with Santana alone?" Sue asked. Brittany nodded and gave Santana a hug before leaving. Quinn was standing outside, leaning against the wall.

"Couldn't take it?" Quinn asked her.

"No," Brittany said, "Sue wants to speak with Santana alone, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Quinn sighed and nodded as Brittany came and stood beside her, "I knew though, didn't I? I just...I didn't do anything and I...I just didn't realise that it was that bad, that she felt that way about herself."

"None of us did," Brittany said, "But don't blame yourself Quinn." The door then opened and Sue walked out with Santana. "Time to go already?" Brittany asked.

"We'll leave it there for today," Sue smiled, "I'll let your nurse know that you've finished and she'll take you back up," she said and went back into her office.

"You okay?" Santana asked Quinn.

"Yeah, well done," Quinn praised her, "You did well going to talk to Sue, we're proud of you."

"Very," Brittany added, giving the Latina a comforting hug before pulling Quinn in for one as well.


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm sitting in a railway station, got a ticket for my destination oh oh  
On a tour of one night stands, got my suitcase and guitar in hand  
And every stop is nearly planned for a poet and a one man band_

Quinn stepped out onto the auditorium stage, singing softly to herself. Finn then walked out from the other side and held his arms out to her, pulling her in for a comforting hug. Quinn smiled, whispering a small thank you as Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes walked over. Then came the biggest surprise of all for Quinn; Brittany appeared through the big double doors at the back of the auditorium but with Santana close behind her. She had on her own clothes for once; a blue dress and heels and her hair was down and hanging loose around her shoulders. She didn't look well at all; skinny, tired and pale and needing support from Brittany as she walked but at least she was back.

"Room for two more?" Santana asked and laughed as they made their way onto the stage. Kurt squealed with delight and gave her a quick hug. Santana hugged him back before hugging Mercedes and making her way over to Quinn. "Hey," she whispered.

"Come here," Quinn broke down crying and hugged her tightly, "I missed you."

"Missed you too," Santana said, "Please don't cry, you'll get me started."

"San, we need to go and see Miss Pillsbury," Brittany reminded her. Santana turned towards her and nodded faintly.

"You do?" Finn asked, hands in his pockets casually.

"Yeah," Santana sniffed, pulling back from Quinn, "We should be there now but I kind of wanted to see you guys, see you later." Quinn nodded as Santana and Brittany headed off, Brittany holding onto Santana and making sure that she was alright.

"Hey, you okay?" Rachel asked, nudging Quinn's arms.

"I will be," Quinn said, "It's just...seeing her like that is..."

"I know," Kurt nodded, understanding what she meant, "But she'll be alright."

"Yeah," Quinn smiled, "I know; San's strong like that."

* * *

"Remember what the doctor said?" Brittany asked. "One little snack every five hours to try and get your body back to normal, it's twelve o'clock now San and the last time you ate was seven. Come on, I know it's hard but you don't want to end up in hospital again do you?"

"I'll just have an apple," Santana shrugged her shoulders and grabbed an apple from the cafeteria.

"That's fine," Brittany said, "at least it's something." She picked up her tray and the two girls walked over to the table where the rest of the glee club, minus Quinn sat. They all smiled at her, realising that she actually had something to eat. "So, what's new guys?" Brittany questioned with a smile.

"Finn stuffing fifteen oreos in his mouth," Kurt said gesturing towards his step-brother.

"Wow, new personal best," Brittany nodded proudly at him.

"So, Santana?" Rachel asked the Latina who was just staring at her apple, "How are you?" Santana didn't answer, glancing towards Brittany. She then noticed how full the cafeteria actually was and how most of the glee club was just watching her intensely.

"I can't do this with everyone here!" Santana snapped and picked up the apple before storming out, passing Quinn on the way. Quinn quickly turned back round and followed her along to the quiet room.

"Hey," Quinn whispered and shut the door behind her as Santana sat down at the table, "Mind if I sit?" Santana looked hesitant but shook her head. Quinn pulled out a chair and sat down beside her friend, pulling out a packet of chips from her bag. Usually she'd offer but she knew better than to offer food to someone who was anorexic. "You know, me, the other girls and Kurt were thinking of going to the mall this weekend," Quinn said, "Trying on dresses and stuff, wanna come?"

"Kurt's going?" Santana questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he isn't trying on dresses but he wants to come along and tell us what looks good and stuff. How about it?"

"Sure," Santana sighed deeply and bit into her apple, seeing as Quinn wasn't staring or questioning her about it.

"It'll be fun," Quinn reassured her. "So um...why did you run in here exactly?" Quinn asked.

"I just can't eat when people stare at me or when...when people are around in general, I can't. The doctor says I need to have just a small something every five hours to help my body get back to normal, it's hard."

"What did you have this morning?"

"Just some breakfast bar thing; mom kind of forced me down it though to be honest, she's doing my head in."

"What's she saying?" Quinn asked.

"Nothing," Santana scoffed, "That's the thing, she isn't talking to me at all. The other day I heard her bitching about me to dad, she says I'm selfish and stupid for doing something like this to myself."

"Is your dad okay?"

"Yeah," Santana whispered and nodded, "He's being really nice, he brought me this stuffed monkey the other day and he hired a film that I'd been dying to see and watched it with me one evening. It was like I was five again."

"That's nice though," Quinn smiled, "Ignore your mom, she'll soon come round. It was probably just a bit of a shock to her."

"I guess," Santana sighed and had another bite of her apple.

"Can I ask you something?" Quinn spoke again and Santana nodded. "Are you seeing anyone? I know you saw the hospital therapist and you mentioned Miss Pillsbury but anyone outside of school at all?"

"No," Santana shook her head, "Mom and dad have both said it's too expensive at the moment."

"Your dad's a doctor," Quinn pointed out.

"Yeah but he isn't earning enough to send me to some eating disorder specialist, I think he's hoping that I'll get better without talking to someone."

"Do you think you will?" Quinn asked but Santana just shrugged her shoulders. The door then opened and Brittany walked in, smiling when she saw Santana. "Hey Britt," Quinn greeted.

"Tana!" Brittany squealed and ran to hug Santana, ignoring Quinn completely, "Yay, you ate something. Well done," she kissed her cheek. "I'm so proud of you, I am."

"You should be," Quinn said to Brittany, "She's doing well."


	10. Chapter 10

"I knew San wouldn't come," Rachel sighed as she took her seat at the little round table in the cafe, her drink placed in front of her. "It's been half an hour already."

"She has a therapy appointment," Brittany snapped, "She'll be here." Everyone went quiet at that and just sat in silence. Santana soon came over wearing her coat, a bag on her shoulder. She looked as if she had been crying but no one decided to question it.

"How'd it go?" Brittany asked quietly.

"Fine," Santana sniffed, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue.

"I didn't think your parents could afford therapy," Quinn said.

"They...They said no to Christmas presents this year," Santana said, "Decided to spend it on me getting help."

"What did you talk about?" Finn asked. Santana didn't answer and shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Don't Finn, she doesn't have to talk about it."

"I'm off now anyway," Finn sighed and stood up, "I don't want to go dress shopping with girls," he said before walking off.

"Come on, let's head off," Santana said.

"Don't you want a drink?" Quinn asked but Santana shook her head. "Alright, come on then."

* * *

"I am telling you that it's way too small," Quinn said as she tried on a long blue dress and looked at herself in the mirror. "It feels really tight around the waist."

"The colour is really nice though," Kurt pointed out. Santana was sat on the couch with her arms crossed and she just rolled her eyes at that comment.

"Well I love this," Brittany smiled and spun round in a frilly, white dress, "I feel like Snow White."

"Snow White had black hair," Mercedes mentioned.

"Trying on anything Santana?" Tina asked but Santana shook her head. "Come on, we've all tried something."

"I'm fine," she whispered.

"Try this on," Quinn said and tossed her a long, red dress. "Red really suits you."

"You don't know my size," Santana scowled.

"I do," Quinn laughed, "Try the dress on, it'll look lovely." Santana sighed and took the dress, making her way into the fitting room. She came back out later wearing it. "That suits you."

"It looks pretty big on you," Kurt said with his head on one side.

"I agree," Mercedes nodded in agreement. Santana groaned and headed back into the fitting room, Brittany going after her.

"Cheer up," Brittany said sitting in the little chair whilst Santana stood against the wall. "I really like that dress on you." The curtain flapped open and Quinn walked in.

"Do you mind?" Santana snapped. "I could have been changing."

"Be nice San," Brittany said.

"What's the matter?" Quinn asked. Santana didn't answer her though. "We can get you another size."

"You don't know my size," Santana whispered.

"Well, that's a ten so I can just get you a size down?" Quinn suggested.

"Leave her Quinn," Brittany said and reached across to rub Santanas arm. She flinched and pulled away.

"No," Quinn said, "I won't," she turned back to Santana, "What's the problem?"

"Can you just leave me alone?" Santana almost cried, "I've had a really bad morning so please just drop it. I...I like this dress okay?"

"Want to try another size?" Brittany whispered and Santana faintly nodded. Quinn hesitated and left before coming back with the dress in a size zero.

"How did you know?" Santana asked holding the dress in her hands.

"I guessed," Quinn said quietly and shrugged, noticing the sad look on Santanas face, "What's wrong?"

"I am trying, you know?" she cried, "It's hard but I am trying."

"I know," Quinn said, "I can see that."

"Why is everyone treating me like I'm not trying?" Santana asked in tears. "Why is my mom constantly blaming me and..." Santana suddenly realised that she had said too much.

"Santana, you are always welcome at my place and you know that but you do realise that being a size zero is highly dangerous right?"

"I still feel fat," Santana sobbed.

"San, if you lose any more weight and you are going to be really close to death and none of us want that."

"Yeah," Santana sighed, "Well maybe I do."

**So, did everyone have a good Christmas? What did you get? :) **


	11. Chapter 11

Quinn was sat in the quiet room working on some math homework. She wasn't really supposed to be in the quiet room as it was mainly for the people who needed special help but it was an empty room and she really needed to concentrate. The door opened and Brittany slowly walked in, coming to sit beside Quinn.

"Hey Britt, what's up?" Quinn whispered. Brittany suddenly broke down crying, resting her head on Quinn's shoulders. "Britt, what's wrong?" Quinn asked, stroking at Brittany's blonde hair, "Why are you crying?"

"You know San's a lesbian?" Brittany asked and Quinn nodded, "Finn outed her, she...she came to me crying and told me what he'd done and then...then said she needed some time for herself. I'm scared she might do something bad."

"I'm going to kill him," Quinn pursed her lips together and stood up, running out of the room. Brittany followed. Quinn found Finn and stormed over, "Finn!" She yelled as Kurt turned to see what was going on, "Why the hell did you out Santana like that?"

"You did what?" Kurt asked, shocked with his brother.

"You outed her!" Quinn yelled, "Why the hell would you do that to her, she has done nothing to you!"

"Where is she?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know," Brittany sniffed and wiped at her tears whilst shrugging her shoulders, "I can't find her."

"I'll help you," Mercedes offered and walked off with Brittany to look for Santana. They ended up finding her in the choir room, sitting on a chair and listening to music. Brittany raced over and wrapped her arms round her when she realised that she wasn't hurting herself. "Brittany was worried about you," Mercedes whispered, coming over. "We heard what happened from Quinn, you okay?"

"Yeah," Santana said quietly as she hugged Brittany, "Fine."

"I'm glad that you didn't do anything stupid," Brittany smiled.

"I thought about it," Santana confessed, "But I...I couldn't."

"I'm proud of you Santana," Mercedes said and sat down beside her, "I just wish you could see yourself the way we all see you. I know we've had our fights but I still think that you are one of the strongest and bravest people ever."

"I second that," Kurt said as he stood in the doorway with his arms folded. He walked over and gave her a hug, "I see how hard you're trying Santana and I see that you've come a long way. I never thought I'd say this but I really look up to you Santana Marie Lopez."

"Why are you guys being so nice to me?" Santana asked.

"Because we love you," Brittany said, "Me especially. Wanna go out this weekend?"

"Where?" Santana asked.

"I dunno," Brittany shrugged, "Cinema?"

"As in a date?" Santana asked and Brittany nodded and smiled.

"You're beautiful, you are," Kurt told Santana, "I mean that. What do you want for Christmas this year?"

"You don't have to buy me a present lady face,"

"Nonsense, I want to," Kurt said.

"I already have your present," Brittany told Santana, stroking and playing with her hair.

"What did people get you last year?" Kurt asked Santana, trying to get ideas on what to actually buy her.

"Honestly, chocolate mainly," Santana sighed and hung her head.

"Well, we can cross that off the list," Kurt said jokingly, laughing a little.

"You can discuss presents later," Mercedes said, playfully nudging Santana's arm, "We need to get to glee club, come on girl." Santana nodded and stood up with Brittany's help, going with the others to the choir room. Quinn was in there, clutching at her hand that had been bandaged.

"What happened?" Santana asked, walking over to her.

"I hit Finn," Quinn said casually, "He's in the nurses office. Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

"Ooo bad ass Fabray," Santana laughed. Finn then walked into the room and everyone was silent. Santana turned round as he walked over to her, about to speak. Santana without hesitation raised a hand and slapped him hard round the face.

"That will cause me another trip to the nurses office," Finn said in pain, rubbing at his sore cheek.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Rachel screamed at Santana.

"Because my stupid ass of a brother," Kurt hit Finn's arm, "Went and outed Santana."

"I wasn't ready yet," Santana glared at Finn and shook her head.

"You did what?" Rachel asked Finn, "Why did you do that?"

"Would everyone stop hating on me?" Finn yelled, "I know what I did was wrong and I'm sorry alright? Can you just forgive me already?" He asked, aiming the question at Santana.

"No," Santana scoffed, "Why should I? I'm sorry Finn but what you did was just...I don't know what it was but I don't see why I should forgive you." Finn went to speak but she cut him off, "I...I really can't be in the same room as you, sorry but I can't. I might just head home."

"Want me to come with you?" Brittany asked.

"No," Santana shook her head, "I know how much you love glee Britt, you stay here. I'll text you tonight about this weekend, yeah?" Brittany nodded as Santana gathered her stuff together and left the choir room to go home. Her parents were getting dinner together when she walked in.

"Hey honey, how was school?" Emilio asked.

"Alright I guess," she shrugged, "Can I talk to you about something?"

"What is it this time?" Aletta sighed.

"I...It's kind of hard to say," Santana gulped nervously, trying to find the words.

"Just take your time," Emilio encouraged her, "What's the problem?"

"I...I'm g...gay," Santana spoke slowly and quietly, "I'm gay."

"Sweetheart," Emilio put down the plate and went to hug her, "Why were you so scared to tell us? Silly girl," he ruffled her hair, "I only want you to be happy Santana, if you like girls then that's fine."

"Why are you supporting this?" Aletta asked, storming over, "First, she starts starving herself and then she comes out as gay. What are the neighbours going to think?"

"Mom..." Santana went to speak.

"Santana, why don't you go upstairs and do your homework?" Emilio asked. Santana faintly nodded and headed upstairs. "Why are you being like this?" He asked his wife, "She needs us."

"I just can't deal with it Emilio!" She cried, "I can't, she is our daughter and look at what she is doing to herself."

"She needs us," he said, "Why can't you see that?" Aletta didn't answer him. "You need to leave."

"What?" She asked in shock.

"Now," he said sternly, "I'm sorry but I don't ever want to see you again and I don't think Santana does either."


	12. Chapter 12

"So, your dad just kicked her out?" Quinn asked and Santana faintly nodded. She, Quinn and Brittany were sitting on the floor in health class, working on their anorexia project whilst the other groups all sat working on theirs. "How do you feel about that?"

"Not sure," Santana sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "I mean, she...she wasn't very supportive and she...she wasn't like...okay with the idea of me being a lesbian but she's still my mom you know?"

"I understand that," Brittany nodded and rubbed at Santana's shoulder.

"I guess it'll just take me a while to get used to it," Santana whispered, "Can we just get on with the work now? I need a distraction." Quinn nodded and handed her the pen to start writing.

"Santana, Quinn, Brittany," Mrs Patrick called them all over as Santana started to write, "Can I have a word with you three for a second?" They nodded and all stood up, eyes on them as they left with the teacher. "I know that the presentation for this project is coming up soon but I am willing to give you three an extension on it if you'd like to change your topic."

"I'm alright with that," Quinn said and Brittany nodded in agreement, the two of them glancing across at Santana.

"No," Santana shook her head, "I'm fine with the topic that we are doing, you don't need to give us an extension."

"Are you sure San?" Quinn asked and she nodded, "Alright then."

"Alright girls, if you're sure," Mrs Patrick smiled, "Quinn and Brittany, you can go back in and get started. I just want a quick word with Santana, alright?" The two girls nodded and headed back into the classroom, leaving Santana and Mrs Patrick alone. "Are you okay?" Santana nodded. "Look Santana, I know that I have never been your favourite teacher but I want you to know that you are a beautiful girl." Santana shrugged her shoulders. "You don't need to starve yourself."

"Yeah well I have actually started eating again, thanks," Santana snapped.

"Really?" Mrs Patrick asked, not really believing her, "I am here though, if you ever need a chat or anything okay?" Santana nodded and turned to go back into class.

"Is everything okay?" Quinn asked, looking up from writing. Santana nodded and sat beside her, tapping Brittany on the shoulder. The tall blonde looked up from the book that she was reading and smiled at Santana.

"I...I need to talk to you after class, it's important," Santana whispered.

"Sure," Brittany nodded. Santana had to have another chat with Mrs Patrick after class but Brittany waited for her outside. "So, what do you want to talk to me about?" Brittany asked.

"Quiet room," Santana whispered, "I don't want everyone listening in." Brittany nodded and followed Santana to the quiet room. Santana slowly walked over and placed her bag on the table whilst Brittany shut the door and went to take a seat. "I um...I don't think this is going to work."

"What?" Brittany asked and Santana sighed deeply. "Call me dumb San but I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Me and you," Santana said, "We're great friends Britt but I...I can't date you, I can't date you and stand there upsetting you constantly."

"You don't upset me," Brittany told her quietly.

"Britt, I know that what I am doing to myself scares and upsets you," Santana said, "I don't think we should date, I'm sorry but that is the truth. I just can't do that to you."

"But I love you," Brittany cried.

"I'm sorry," Santana whispered. Brittany shook her head and ran out of the quiet room. Santana sighed and broke down into tears, flopping down into one of the chairs and resting her head on the table crying. She wanted to run after her but for some reason she wasn't. The door soon opened and someone walked over and wrapped their arms round her neck. "Go away," she sobbed.

"Now that isn't very nice," Kurt said, resting his head on the top of hers and rubbing at her back, "I just ran into Brittany in the hall."

"She told you everything?" Santana sniffed and wiped at her eyes. He nodded and sat down beside her. "I'm an idiot," Santana cried as Kurt continued to rub her back.

"Then why did you break up with her?" Kurt asked, "I thought you wanted to date her."

"I do but she...she's gotten so upset lately about me starving myself and all that and I don't want to upset her anymore."

"But you and her are just going to be miserable without each other," Kurt comforted, "I think you need her Santana, to try and get better that is." Santana faintly nodded. "Listen, whenever you need to get away from Quinn and Brittany for a bit but need a good rant then I'm here yeah? Even if it's a phone call at two in the morning, ring me up and I'll listen."

"You mean that?" Santana asked and Kurt nodded, "Thank you but...but what do I do about Brittany?"

"I think for now the two of you just need some space, you think about it but if you still feel upset and guilty then go and talk to her yeah?" Santana nodded. "Alright, feel better?"

"A bit," she shrugged, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, you coming to class?" He asked.

"I might stay in here for a bit," Santana whispered.

"Want me to stay with you?" Kurt asked but he wasn't actually expecting Santana to nod yes to him. "Alright," he smiled and gave her another reassuring hug, "It'll be okay, you and Brittany will work things out."


	13. Chapter 13

Santana and Brittany stood in the centre of the choir room dancing around with each other whilst Finn, Rachel, Mike and Tina all sat in their seats talking whilst waiting for the others to arrive.

"Easy there," Brittany said as Santana suddenly tripped, Brittany catching her so she didn't hit the floor, "You okay?"

"Yeah, do you mind if we sit down?" Santana asked. Brittany nodded as the two of them took their seats. Kurt and Quinn then walked in.

"Looks like you two have worked things out," Kurt smiled, winking at Santana.

"We've decided to just take things slow," Brittany said, rubbing Santanas back. Quinn noticed how weak Santana was actually looking. "You okay Quinn?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah," Quinn said slowly, glancing at Santana, "Can I have a word with you outside?" Santana faintly nodded and managed to stand up before following Quinn out of the room. "I think you dropped something earlier when you left the classroom," Quinn rummaged in her bag and pulled out a packet of Laxatives, "Care to explain?"

"They're not mine," Santana shook her head.

"Really? Because I was pretty sure that they fell out of your bag," Quinn pointed out. "Just tell me the truth San, I'm sick of lies to be honest."

"They're not mine!" Santana screamed, tears forming in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Quinn asked. "If they're not yours?"

"Because you...you won't believe me..." Santana sobbed hysterically, leaning back against the wall. Quinn went to put her arms round her but Santana shoved her away, "Just leave me alone, I fucking hate you!" She then turned in the other direction and ran off down the corridor, just as Mr Schue walked past with someone who looked very familiar to Quinn.

"Miss...Miss Holliday?" Quinn questioned smiling up at Holly, "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too sweet cheeks," Holly winked and then turned to Mr Schue, "Shall I?"

"Yeah," he nodded at her and she walked away, "Holly's here to talk to Santana."

"Why?" Quinn asked, shaking her head.

"Because Holly has a lot of experience in this sort of thing and I was discussing it with Emma and we don't think that Santana is talking to Miss Pillsbury much. She gets all defensive and angry with her and I know that Holly has been a great help before."

"Let's hope she is this time," Quinn said.

* * *

"So, what did you say to Quinn?" Holly asked as she sat next to Santana in the quiet room. Santana had her arms resting on the table whilst she rested her chin on top of them. "Talk to me."

"I said that I fucking hated her," Santana whispered, wiping at her watery eyes, "I'm sorry, I...I don't know why I said it."

"Anorexia can do that," Holly sighed and stroked at Santana's hair. "Sometimes it causes you to get angry more easily and say stuff you don't mean, it's because you're so hungry your moods begin to change. Have you been eating at all, since you came out of hospital?"

"Uh huh," Santana nodded but Holly wasn't sure.

"Really?" She checked with her.

"I guess not," she shrugged, "The doctors said I...I need to have like a small snack every five hours, to try and get my...my body back to normal."

"And you've not been doing that?" She asked and Santana shook her head. "Santana, sweetie, do you really want to end up in hospital again?"

"No," she whispered.

"And I'm sure Brittany and Quinn won't want that either, you need to try and eat something no matter how small it is." The door then opened and Brittany walked in, smiling at Santana and Holly. "Hello Brittany," Holly greeted.

"Hi, Mr Schue said that I could come and check if Santana's okay," Brittany said.

"She's fine," Holly reassured her. "Fancy playing a game? There's a box of board games in this room."

"Aren't board games a little...I dunno," Santana shrugged, "Boring?"

"I love them!" Brittany squealed, taking a seat on the other side of Santana. Holly got up and headed over to the box of board games, bringing out a game of Snakes and Ladders, "I love that one, come on San," she begged, "Please play."

"Oh, Santana has to play," Holly said, "Because this is my own special version of Snakes and Ladders. I will be right back, you two set the game up okay?" They nodded as Holly left the room. She soon came back with a plastic carrier bag of things. "Okay, whenever Santana rolls let's say a four on the dice, she will move her counter but she will have to answer a question of some kind to do with herself."

"What sort of questions?" Santana asked.

"Well it could be anything and Brittany and I will think of them," Holly said, "Say, something you like about yourself. You struggle with thinking of good things about yourself don't you?" Santana faintly nodded. "So one of the questions could be say something you like about yourself."

"I could do that," Santana whispered.

"It gets harder," Holly smiled, "In this bag, I have a variety of goodies so if you roll a six you are going to have to eat one of them." Santana didn't answer.

"But wait, the doctor said she needs to eat a snack every five hours," Brittany pointed out, "This is just going to break routine and..."

"I've not been doing that," Santana confessed to her quietly. Brittany sighed and rubbed her back comfortingly, not really knowing what to say. "What sort of things are they?"

"Candy bars, apples, cookies," Holly said, looking in the bag, "Just small things and you won't have to eat it all don't worry, maybe a bite or half of it or something like that alright?" Santana nodded. "What colour counter?"

"Red," Santana sighed as Holly handed her the dice. She rolled it, getting a six, "Fuck, you've got to be kidding me."

"Can I choose her something?" Brittany asked and Holly nodded, handing her the bag. "Um...how about a cookie?" Brittany asked, handing it out to Santana. Santana looked close to tears. "Come on sweetie."

"All of it?" Santana sniffed.

"We'll start off easy," Holly said, "Just one bite, yeah?" Santana shook her head so Holly reached across and rubbed her hand. "Come on, one tiny bite of the cookie." Santana took a deep breath and slowly bit into the cookie. "Good, well done."

"I feel horrible," Santana cried as Brittany wrapped an arm round her neck, "I can't do it."

"Yeah you can," Holly encouraged her, "First go is always the hardest, keep playing yeah?" She shook her head.

"Come on hon," Brittany soothed. Santana sniffled and handed the dice over to her. Brittany kept her arm round Santana and rolled it. Santana was actually in the lead and she'd only ever got one six which had pleased her but then she got a four.

"Okay, question time," Holly smiled, "Let's do our example question, think of something that you really like about yourself."

"I don't like anything about myself," Santana admitted.

"There must be something," Holly said, "Come on, what can you think of?"

"You're a great singer," Brittany helped.

"Try not to help her Brittany," Holly whispered and the blonde nodded, "Come on Santana, just one thing and that's it."

"I dunno, people always said I had nice eyes," Santana shrugged, "That I guess."

"Yeah but that is what others like about you," Holly pointed out, "Do you like your eyes?" Santana shook her head. "Come on, you have loads of great things about you."

"I can think of hundreds," Brittany said. "About San I mean."

"I'm sorry," Santana whispered and shook her head, "I can't think of anything."


	14. Chapter 14

"You can't go," Santana begged Brittany as she sat at the end of the blonde's bed, "Please." Brittany snatched the t-shirt that Santana was holding and packed it away into her bag. "Brittany, I need you. Please don't go."

"It's just for one week San," Brittany whispered as she finished packing and zipped up her bag, "I haven't seen my dad in ages and my mom has this weird thing of going to see him every year so Kim and I still think our family is complete." Brittany leaned down and kissed Santana's forehead lovingly. "One week and then I'll be home, back with you."

"Alright," Santana nodded but with tears in her eyes.

"And you can hang out with Quinn and Kurt, yeah?" Brittany asked. Secretly, she'd actually told the two of them to keep an eye on Santana whilst she was away. "I'll be back before you know it. Do you need dropping home at all? I think mom wanted to leave sooner rather than later."

"No," Santana shook her head, "I might go to Quinn's house. We'll probably put on a movie or something."

"Okay," Brittany wrapped her arms round Santana's neck, "I'll miss you and I'll bring you back something okay?" Santana smiled and thanked her quietly. She hugged Brittany back before going downstairs and leaving the house. Brittany lived pretty close to Quinn so she could easily walk there.

"It's so cold out, you must be freezing," Quinn said, allowing Santana to walk inside. "Has Brittany left yet?"

"She was just about to," Santana said, "Do you mind if I hang out here for a bit?"

"No, course I don't," Quinn smiled, "Make yourself comfortable. Would you like a drink?" Santana shook her head and went to sit down on the couch. "My mom's out, missing Brittany already?" Quinn asked, sitting down beside Santana.

"I guess," she shrugged, "stupid I know but..."

"It's not stupid," Quinn shook her head and wrapped her arms round her, giving her a hug. "She'll be back soon, just try and stay strong yeah? For me and Kurt, and for Brittany?"

"Yeah," Santana whispered, "Yeah I promise."

"How about tomorrow night, you, me and Kurt all have a sleepover?" Quinn said. "It'll be fun and I think you could use the company." Santana nodded with a smile.

* * *

"I just never got the difference between the different types of popcorn," Kurt said as he walked into Quinn's room with a bowl of popcorn. Quinn laughed and shook her head as she and Santana sat on her bed looking through the different films, "I mean; there's sweet, salted, buttered," Kurt continued, "And they all taste exactly the same to me."

"Really?" Santana asked and Kurt nodded. "I can tell the difference."

"Yeah me too," Quinn said, "How about Twilight?" Kurt and Santana glanced at her, "What? I love Twilight."

"Yeah so do I," Kurt said, "But most people hate it, won't it seem really uncool?"

"We don't have to tell anyone," Santana said, "Besides it's just a movie, I like vampire films."

"Who do you prefer?" Kurt asked, sitting upright with a mouthful of popcorn, "Edward or Jacob? I like Edward."

"Jacob," Quinn said, "What about you San?"

"I'm gay," Santana reminded them both, "But if I had to choose, it'd be Edward." Quinn playfully hit Santana's arm.

"So Kurt, do you like all guys?" Quinn asked.

"What sort of question is that?" Kurt giggled.

"Like...That guy in Wicked?" Quinn asked, "I know I get annoyed when you and Rachel talk about it loads but I actually love Wicked. Do you like the guy in that? I forgot his name."

"Yes!" Kurt squealed with excitement, "I love him, he's gorgeous."

"I'll be in the bathroom," Santana said and picked up her bag, making her way to the bathroom. She locked the bathroom door behind her and unzipped the front pocket of her bag, taking out the pot of Laxatives that she kept in there. She unscrewed the lid and popped one of the pills into her mouth. She then flushed the chain and ran the tap water of the sink so it sounded like she was washing her hands to Quinn and Kurt before taking another pill. Just as she took another pill, there was a knock on the door. She collapsed to the floor in tears, only just making out what Kurt and Quinn were saying. The door soon opened and they were at her side.

"My grandma often taught me to pick locks," Kurt spoke as he got down beside Santana, "God Quinn, call an ambulance. San, San, speak to me."

"Tired," Santana mumbled pushing him away. Quinn pulled out her cell and dialled for an ambulance.

"Come on honey, what have you taken?" Kurt asked, noticing the half full pot of laxatives suddenly, "We need to get you to throw these up. Come on."

"Right, an ambulance is on its way," Quinn said, coming back in.

"San, you need to throw them up!" Kurt yelled but Santana was still refusing. She felt weak and tired.

"Stay with us San," Quinn said quietly as Santanas eyes closed.


	15. Chapter 15

"I'm calling Brittany!" Quinn said as she sprinted across Santana's hospital room, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket. Kurt turned round and quickly snatched the cell out of the blonde's hand. "Kurt!"

"We are not calling Brittany about this," he hissed and glanced back at Santana who was sleeping in her hospital bed. He sighed deeply and turned back to Quinn. "She's on vacation with her family and she is having fun, we can't call her about Santana almost dying. How do you think that'll make her feel?"

"She needs to know," Quinn pointed out.

"Guys," Santana mumbled, soon waking up from her deep sleep. "Can you please stop arguing? You are doing my head in."

"You're awake," Kurt whispered and raced to her bedside, hugging her, "How are you feeling?"

"Bit dizzy," she whispered. "Quinn?"

"Yeah, I'm here too," Quinn sighed, actually not quite sure what to say. "You alright?" Santana faintly nodded. Quinn looked down at her cell, realising that Kurt might actually be right. Brittany needed to know. "I'll be back in a bit, yeah?" Quinn smiled at Santana and left the room. She stood in the waiting room as she dialled Brittany's number, praying that she would answer.

"Hello?" She soon answered.

"Britt, thank god," Quinn smiled to herself, "Are you busy?" She asked.

"No, we're just hanging at my dad's house," Brittany told her, "I'm free for a chat, what's up?"

"Look, I know you probably don't want to hear this right now but...San's in the hospital."

"Why?" Brittany asked after a really long silence. "Quinn, what's happened?" Brittany then asked in a sudden panic. "I swear if you don't tell me what happened right now I..."

"She tried to kill herself," Quinn cut her off, "She overdosed on a pot of Laxatives."

"I'm coming home," Brittany said and Quinn could hear her moving about on the other end of the phone.

"Britt, don't," Quinn said quickly, "I don't want you to come home, enjoy the rest of your vacation. Santana is fine, she's awake and me and Kurt are both looking after her so do not worry please."

"Then let me speak to her," Brittany said, 'Please, you said she's awake."

"Alright, hold on," Quinn sighed and headed back into Santana's room, "San," she whispered. Santana rolled onto her back and rubbed at her head, looking across at Quinn. "Brittany wants to speak to you," she said quietly and held the cell phone out to Santana.

"Pass it," she managed. Quinn nodded and handed the cell to Santana. She then walked towards the door and gestured for Kurt to follow her so Santana could have some time alone, talking to Brittany. The two left and Santana held the phone to her ear. "Brittany?"

"San, it's me," Brittany said, "Are you okay? Baby, you were doing so well."

"I'm fine, I don't know what happened," she whispered and shrugged her shoulders, fiddling with the ends of her duvet. "I'm okay, please don't come home though. I don't want you to."

"Thanks," Brittany scoffed sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it like that," Santana said, "I don't want to ruin your vacation, you hardly ever see your dad."

"Are you going to be alright?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah," she said quietly. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, I wish I hadn't gone away now," Brittany said, "Has it been that hard without me?"

"I just...please don't worry Britt, don't blame yourself because it isn't your fault."

"I do though San, you would have been fine if I just stayed at home," Brittany told her. "Look, are you going to be okay until I get back?" Brittany asked, "I'll get you a souvenir present, I'll write you a postcard and I will ring you every single day."

"Yeah," Santana sniffed, trying to hold back her tears, "Kurt and Quinn are being great."

"They'll look after you until I get back," Brittany said, "I love you."

"Do you have to go?" Santana asked. "Because um...can't...can't you just stay on the phone for just a little bit longer?"

"Yeah," Brittany said, "Course I can babe."


	16. Chapter 16

"I'm home!" Brittany called as she walked through the door of Santana's house. She'd arrived home like two hours ago but needed time to unpack before heading to Santana's house. Kurt and Quinn were in the kitchen drinking tea but they both put down their drinks when they saw Brittany. "Hey guys."

"Hey!" Quinn squealed running to hug her.

"Where's San?" Brittany asked, hugging Quinn back.

"Thanks," Quinn said sarcastically and scoffed, pulling away from Brittany, "Nice to see you too."

"Sorry but I want to see San too," Brittany giggled.

"Brittanyyyyy!" Santana suddenly squealed as she ran down the stairs, throwing herself into the blondes arms. "Brittany!" Brittany laughed and hugged Santana tightly, kissing her cheek and stroking her hair. "I missed you."

"Missed you more," she cooed, "When did you get out?"

"Yesterday," Quinn informed Brittany, "And the doctor told her to stay in bed."

"Can I just give you all presents first?" Brittany said, "And then San can go back to bed, alright?" They agreed to that and went into the living room with Brittany. Santana sat down beside her whilst Kurt sat in the chair and Quinn sat next to Santana. "Kurt," Brittany said and handed Kurt his gift.

"Oooo yay, can we open them yet?" Kurt squealed with excitement.

"Not yet," Brittany said as she rummaged through her bag for presents for Santana and Quinn. She soon found Quinn's present and handed it over. "Okay, open them," she said. Kurt and Quinn both opened their presents and pulled out a t-shirt each. Quinn's was pink and Kurt's was blue. They both read:

MY FRIEND WENT AWAY AND ALL I GOT WAS THIS LOUSY T-SHIRT

"Brittany, that is perfect," Quinn laughed when she'd read it. She then got up and hugged her, "Thank you, did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, it was amazing," Brittany smiled and placed an arm round Santana, "Well?"

"Well what?" Santana whispered and shrugged her shoulders.

"You didn't think I'd forgotten you, had you?" Brittany asked.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Santana shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't really bothered about a gift. Sure, it'd be nice but all she really cared about was Brittany being home.

"I got you something," Brittany reached into her bag and handed it to Santana. It was a small, little box but Santana just held it in her hands and stared at it. "Open it then." Santana smiled and slowly opened it up, all eyes on her. It was a ring. "It's a promise ring," Brittany said, "Sort of a promise to say that I will always be here for you and that we are going to spend the rest of our life together."

"Thank you," Santana said quietly, still in shock. Brittany took it out of the box and slipped it on Santana's skinny finger. "It's beautiful Brittany."

"Glad you like it babe," Brittany said and hugged her, "Oh and I have one more little something for you. That story you finished, about the girl living with anorexia?" Santana nodded faintly, suddenly feeling really uncomfortable. That story had been secretly about her but she had to admit that it was one of her best ones. She'd finished it, typed it up and put it all in a pink folder on her desk. "Didn't you realise that it was missing?"

"Missing?" Santana asked.

"I'm guessing you didn't then," Brittany laughed, "I took it."

"Why?" Santana shook her head, feeling really confused.

"Because I had been reading it and I thought it was really good and had great potential. So, I sent it to a couple of publishing companies and one of them got back to me when I was actually on vacation."

"And?" Quinn asked.

"And..." Brittany said and reached into her bag, pulling out a hardback book. She handed it to Santana who stared wide eyed at the cover with her mouth open. It read:

_Blinded by Food _

_By Santana Lopez _  
_(A true story)_

Santana couldn't speak.

"Say something," Brittany said.

"You did this for me?" Santana sobbed, wiping at her tears. Brittany nodded, suddenly looking worried. "It's fine," Santana sniffed, "Happy tears, it's fine. I just can't believe it."

"Can I have a look?" Kurt asked. Santana handed the book to him. "Wow, you're now a proper published writer. I'll have to buy a copy."

"And me," Quinn said, "Have I read this one San?"

"I think you read some of it, yeah," Santana nodded, still in shock and in tears, "Thank you so much Brittany, it's actually the best present ever." A grin spread across Santana's face and she fell into Brittany's arms, hugging her tightly. "Thank you."

"So what's the next book you're going to publish?" Brittany asked.

"Probably about this girl who has the best girlfriend ever."


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey Santana, I read the book," Mercedes said walking up to her at school, "It's brilliant. How come you never let any of us read your stories before?" Santana shrugged her shoulders, feeling a little embarrassed. "Don't go shy with me, it was amazing and honestly one of the best things I have ever read. Are you planning another one at all?"

"Probably not another book about Kara," Santana said. Kara had been the main character in the book, in other words herself. "But another book, definitely. I already have a few ideas." Santana said proudly and shoved her school books into her locker.

"Ooo, do tell," Mercedes smiled.

"A true writer never reveals her secrets," Santana joked, "Honestly, it's all a bit of a mess in my head at the moment. I don't have any characters or a proper storyline or anything, it'll probably be fiction this time though."

"Was the other one real life then?" Mercedes asked quietly.

"Couldn't you tell?" Santana asked. "Kara was me."

"Well...I kinda guessed because of the anorexia and all but I...I wasn't too sure, sorry."

"No worries," Santana smiled. "I only wrote it mainly because it made me feel better."

"Didn't you want to be a writer in the first place?" Mercedes asked.

"I thought I did but my mom was always telling me that there was no future in it and that I should give it up. Now I actually have a book published, it's sort of changed me. I now know that I want to be an author, if this book becomes successful that is."

"I think it will," Mercedes laughed, "And you sure proved your mom wrong."

"Thanks," Santana thanked her as Mr Schue and Holly walked over to her, "Hey," she whispered.

"Hey sweet cheeks," Holly winked at her. "Can I have a quick word?" Santana nodded and slammed her locker door shut before following Holly down the corridor. "So, what's all this about you getting a book published?"

"It was all Brittany's idea," Santana said, "She got it published without even asking."

"And you like that?" Holly asked. Santana nodded. "I will have to read it at some point, congratulations kid. I'm so proud on how far you have come lately, are you still eating?"

"Small portions," Santana told her. "My doctor just wants me to start off small for now and work my way up to like full grown meals."

"That's for the best," Holly said, "Where are you off to now?"

"Home," Santana sighed deeply, "I have a therapist appointment at three, I've told Principal Figgins and stuff and he's cool with it."

"Alright, see you soon," Holly gave her a hug and rubbed her back, "Good luck," she winked at her again and headed back to the office. Santana smiled to herself and went to find Brittany who had promised to come with her. She'd also been allowed the afternoon off school. She was in the library.

"Britt Britt, ready to go?" Santana asked, walking over to her. Brittany nodded and turned off the computer before heading off with Santana. Her dad was outside in the car waiting for them both. "Hi Dad," Santana smiled, climbing into the backseat with Brittany.

"Hello girls, good day?" He asked before driving off. Santana nodded. She couldn't help but feel slightly nervous about this therapy appointment and Brittany seemed to notice as she reached across and gave her hand a comforting squeeze. "Okay, I'll be in the waiting room," her dad gave her a kiss. They'd tried many therapists before but none of them had quite worked out so Emilio was hoping that this one would. Maria was waiting for her.

"You must be Santana," she smiled, "Take a seat, is your friend staying?" Santana nodded and sat down on the couch beside Brittany. "So Santana, day off school?" She asked.

"Not exactly," Santana shook her head, "Afternoon off school though, still good."

"I bet it is," Maria laughed. "How have you been anyway?" Santana suddenly went really quiet.

"How have you been?" Brittany repeated, leaning in closer to her girlfriend.

"Alright, I guess," Santana whispered and shrugged her shoulders, "I'm still just struggling with eating though really, it's kind of hard to get back into the normal routine."

"I understand that," Maria nodded, "It is important that you eat though Santana, for yourself and for other people."

"I know," Santana hung her head and nodded before looking towards Brittany, "But I have the best girlfriend ever to keep me going and to help me along."

**THE END! Hope you enjoyed the story. **


End file.
